


Centerpunch (The Pyschic Determinism Remix)

by inksheddings



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Ben's relationship with Kevin was intense, even after seven months. No—even after all their years of rivalry and friendship. It hadn't always been easy and even now they sometimes went to bed at night thoroughly pissed off. But Ben trusted Kevin like no one else, except Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerpunch (The Pyschic Determinism Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Cop, Bad Cop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114406) by [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna). 



> Thank you, **Aeiouna** , for the opportunity to remix your work! I had a lot of fun with this assignment. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful and patient beta, **whymzycal,** who always manages to make me feel so much better. <3
> 
>  
> 
> The title is taken from one law enforcement term and one psychological term.
> 
> Centerpunch: A traffic accident where a car is hit at a perpendicular angle.
> 
> Psychic determinism: The assumption that mental and behavioral reactions are determined by previous experiences.

** Centerpunch (The Psychic Determinism Remix) **

 

Gwen was sitting on the sofa in the apartment they technically still shared, though lately Ben hadn't spent too many nights here. Tonight he'd felt strongly about spending the time with her, though now he was starting to rethink his decision. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gwen had asked. 

Ben had rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it, but Gwen had a habit of making him feel like they were kids again and she was still the more responsible Tennyson. Well, maybe she'd always be more responsible, even now that they were all grown up, but she didn't have to rub it in his face with logical questions.

"Of course it's a good idea," Ben answered, a little too defensively. "I didn't question your every decision when you were dating Kevin."

One silently raised eyebrow and Gwen's thoughts were loud and clear, but since when had she ever missed an opportunity to mock Ben verbally? "Yes, you did. But I'm not saying anything about you guys dating. I'm saying that maybe—just _maybe_ , hear me out, okay?—dating and working together at the same time might be a bit too intense."

Everything about Ben's relationship with Kevin was intense, even after seven months. No—even after all their years of rivalry and friendship. It hadn't always been easy, and even now they sometimes went to bed at night thoroughly pissed off. But Ben trusted Kevin like no one else, except Gwen. 

"We can make it work. But Captain Stanley wants to pair us up. Kevin's—"

"A hothead? And if anyone finds out about you two, you'll both be in trouble, not just Kevin."

Ben clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Gwen, I have to do this. I can't say no. Kevin's a good guy, you know he is. And he could be a great cop. I'm sure I can keep him, well, grounded. He can't afford another complaint filed against him."

Gwen looked at Ben for an uncomfortably long amount to time. When she finally stood up from the sofa, he braced himself. But she just put her arms around him and hugged tightly while whispering, "I'm glad you're so sure of him and of yourself. Just be careful," in his ear.

*****

Just be careful.

Famous last words, as Ben and Kevin stood outside a possible murder suspect's apartment, arguing. Again. In the months since they'd been officially partnered together, Ben had gone over that past conversation with Gwen more than he liked to admit. 

"Kevin, we need a warrant to go inside." He felt stupid even speaking the words. Kevin knew damn well that they couldn't break down the door just because no one was answering.

"This guy had motive, opportunity, and he matches our witness's description. What the fuck are we waiting for?"

Ben understood Kevin's anger. The victim had been young, a teenager with a minor record, but by all accounts, he'd been trying to clean up his act. Kevin would identify with someone like that. But still.

"Kevin …"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you're a goddamn stick-in-the-mud, Tennyson." Kevin walked away, his steps heavy and loud on the cheap hallway floor. 

*****

Now that they at least had a suspect, they took a photo array to their witness at the coffee shop she managed, hoping she'd pick him out. 

"I don't know," Ms. Perkins said, sitting behind her desk and tapping her foot rapidly. "It could be him? But the hair isn't quite right. I'm just not sure," she admitted with a shrug.

"Well, get sure," Kevin ground out. 

Ms. Perkins jumped slightly and leaned back. Ben grabbed Kevin by the back of his jacket, said "Excuse us, please," and pulled him out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"What the hell, Kevin. We need her cooperation."

"What we need is for her to identify our suspect so we can make an arrest. She knows it's him. Come on! His hair doesn't look right? What the hell kind of reasoning is that?"

"It's perfectly good reasoning for a frightened witness who got a five second look and a dead body in her back alley."

Kevin was breathing hard and he fisted his hands in the the hair at the nape of his neck. He looked angry still, and frustrated, but also so much like he did at seventeen, when he was always angry and always afraid. Ben reached out, not as a cop to his partner but as Ben to Kevin, and gently untangled Kevin's hands from his hair.

"Why don't you get a cup of coffee," Ben said. "But make it a decaf."

Kevin huffed but smiled, if only for a split second. It was enough.

"Okay."

Ben watched Kevin walk into the customer area of the restaurant, then set about adjusting his demeanor to one that would inspire Ms. Perkins' trust. It took him longer than than he would have liked.

*****

They didn't track down their suspect that day or the next, and one week slipped into another. It wasn't that they didn't have any leads, and they didn't think he'd skipped town, but for someone who didn't appear to have any friends, this guy had managed to hide himself pretty damn well. Maybe that was it—no friends, no one to tell where you were or what you were up to.

Lying in bed, unable to sleep despite the long day, Ben looked over at Kevin, who wasn't even trying to get some shut-eye. His hands were laced behind his head and he was staring up at the ceiling. There was a time Kevin didn't have any friends either. But then he'd met Gwen. Then he'd met Ben. 

"Jason Hurst," Kevin whispered.

"What?" Ben asked. Though he knew that name very well, it was the first time he'd heard Kevin say it without rage coloring the sound.

"Jason Hurst. He was so young, you know? He didn't have— He just didn't _have_."

Ben didn't have any words. Kevin's pretty much said it all.

Maybe Gwen had been right. Maybe both working with Kevin while practically living with him wasn't the smartest move he'd ever made. And maybe they'd make it work, maybe they wouldn't. Maybe Ben was thinking about one partnership or the other, or both. But rolling onto his side toward Kevin and throwing an arm and a leg over his body and pulling him close—that felt right. That felt good. Feeling Kevin respond with a hand stroking through his hair, not an ounce of anger expended in either words or actions—that felt right, too.

And whispering in Kevin's ear, "He has us now," and feeling Kevin shift his weight until he was the one covering Ben with half his body, that felt the most right of all.

 

**end**


End file.
